


The Four Seasons | Lee Hoseok x Male Reader

by LittleSpace



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, cr: littlespace, kpop imagine - Freeform, kpop oneshot, kpop scenario, kpop x male reader, kpop x reader, male x male, monsta x imagine, monsta x oneshot, monsta x scenario, monsta x x male reader, monsta x x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpace/pseuds/LittleSpace
Summary: Lee Hoseok is a photography major that had been given an assignment to take photos about the four seasons, which was when he set eyes on a certain boy.





	1. Spring

* * *

　　　　The first thing that the brunette noticed about the park that very day was a calm boy sitting on a lightly colored park bench. His breath had been taken away almost instantly, and his fingers fumbled around with his camera. He lifted the –rather heavy, along with expensive- equipment up to his eyes, and slowly placed his finger on the shutter button. He was just mere seconds away from getting his very first concept photo for his photography assignment, but something at the back of his mind had stopped him.

 

　　　　Taking a photo of someone without their consent was wrong, especially when they were as beautiful as the boy that sat just a couple meters away. He shook his head, unknowingly frightened to ask the boy for a photo. The brunette himself was always brave, yet there was something about the other boy that took away that bravery. He could not believe that he, Lee Hoseok, was nervous.

 

　　　　He lowered his camera, gaze never leaving the magnificent beauty before him. “I can just ask him if I could take a photo.” He mumbled, eyes shining with adoration. He nodded his head, and spoke much quieter than before, “Yes. That is just what I shall do.” Before he could even second guess himself, he was making his way towards the boy. He stopped right in front of the park bench, and fumbled with the sleeves on his sweater. He had no clue what to say. His mind had went completely blank.

 

　　　　“Can I help you?”

 

　　　　Hoseok could not help but shudder at the smooth voice that he had heard. “C-can I take a photo of you?” He paused, watching as the other boy’s expression morphed into one of surprise, and then something that looked oddly like disgust. “N-not to sound creepy or anything! I’m a photography major, and we’re supposed to be taking photos of beautiful things that speak the four seasons to us! You reminded me of the spring sky as the sunsets, so I just thought that maybe it would be alright!” He spoke frantically, shaking his head as he spoke. He felt as if he had already failed, and that the other boy would cast him away.

 

　　　　“Do not worry.” The boy chuckled, eyes gleaming with laughter. “I was just confused as to why you wanted to take a photo of someone like me.” The boy chuckled once more, his smooth laughter bringing a blush to the brunette’s cheeks. “Since it’s for a project, I might as well oblige. I have no reason to say no anyway.” He shrugged at his response, not knowing how else to put it. He hadn’t been doing anything that important, so being able to do something as modeling for photos seemed somewhat interesting to him, and made him want to take part.

 

　　　　“A-alright. Thank you.” Hoseok smiled at the latter’s response. He felt overjoyed that he could finally get a photo for his project, especially since it was of the beauty before him. “I just need you to act naturally.” He stated, earning a half confused look from the other boy. He sighed, “Just act as if I never confronted you about this.”

 

　　　　He took a few steps away from the bench, and began to take photos of the boy. In his opinion, every single one looked worthy of going onto his assignment. He loved how the boys pink hair went so well with the cherry blossoms just behind him, and how the bench added a splash of contrast between the two pink hues. The photographs that he had taken all looked like works of art, and that was what surprised him. He had never seen photographs that had been taken by himself look so good. It then clicked in his mind. He had never taken a photograph of a person so beautiful, and that was the reason for the drastic change.

 

　　　　Once he felt that he had taken a decent amount of photos, he stood up from his crouched position, and made his way over to the pinkette. His heart began to pound at the thought of showing his photographs to the other boy. He had never shared his photographs with anyone, only his photography teacher, and the thought of sharing them with someone made his quite nervous. “I know for sure that I could never choose a favorite out of these, so why don’t you?” He blushed at his confession. He had no idea how he should have worded his statement, so he had just said the first words that had come to mind.

 

　　　　“I guess I could help. I just do not want to screw up your assignment.” The pinkette waved the other boy over, and patted the place on the bench that was next to him. He awaited for the other to take a seat, before he began to review the images. To say the very least he was surprised. All of the photos that he had come across looked magnificent. He knew for a fact that he had never seen such beauty before, but at that thought his gaze locked onto the brunette. He had seen something way more beautiful. “These are so great.” He murmured, gaze not wavering once from the brunette beside him.

 

　　　　“I would not say that they are that great.” Hoseok mumbled, his cheeks blazing a bright red. “Anyway, it’s you that made them great. I mean I-”

 

　　　　“That is a lie. They look great because of you. The only thing that I did was simply sit on a bench. You on the other hand had to work with the lighting, the color tones, and the position of the camera. These photographs look great because of you.” The pinkette nodded his head, feeling utmost content about his answer.

 

　　　　“I don’t know what to say.” The brunette’s statement was correct. He had no idea what he could have said to counter the pinkette’s words. The other boy seemed so sure in his answer, whereas Hoseok had no idea if he could sound that positive, and even standby his own if he were to say anything.

 

　　　　“Just don’t say anything then.” The pinkette handed the other boy his camera, and smiled brightly. “Let’s do this again. It was actually quite fun being a part of this. I had some doubts at the beginning, but being able to look like that in a photo is just amazing.”

 

　　　　Hoseok nodded his head. He did want to see the pinkette once again, and if taking a couple photos was going to allow him then he was on board. “Alright.” He murmured, loving the idea already. “If you don’t mind, I need you to dye your hair three more times. The colors do not matter that much, they just need to work with the seasons that we would be taking.”

 

　　　　“Dyeing my hair is fine. I was actually looking for an excuse to dye it once more, and this gives me three.” The pinkette smiled at the thought. He enjoyed his hair being different color than seeing the [hair color] mop that he had been born with. “I can dye my hair green for summer, a warm orang for autumn, and icy blue for winter. Do those sound decent enough?”

 

　　　　“Those sound perfect.” Hoseok smiled down at the boy, already imagining the different hues of colors on the others head. He had decided that he would always like pink the most, for it was the color that they had first met with. “We can meet here next week. Is that timing okay with you?”

 

　　　　“That sounds perfect. I honestly had nothing to do anyway. School gets out fairly early, so I’m left with empty hours the rest of the day.”

 

　　　　“Well, until then.” Hoseok sent the latter a small salute, and began to walk down the parks path. He was so excited to get home, just so he could begin his assignment completely.

 

　　　　“My name is [first name] [last name] by the way! I thought that if we were going to continue meeting then we might as well learn each other’s names!”

 

　　　　The brunette turned around, a wide smile resting on his lips. “My name is Lee Hoseok.” He shouted back. The boys waved a small goodbye, before the brunette continued on his way. He loved the other boy’s name. It had not left his mind at all on the way back home, it had not even left his mind once he had gotten home. The boy was just too easy to remember, and that was what Hoseok loved about him.


	2. Summer

* * *

                   A chilly breeze blew through the Seoul Park, making the skin on a newly dyed greenette break out in goose pimples. He rubbed his arms, trying his best to create the littlest bit of heat from the friction. “I hate this.” He whined, knowing that the boy that was accompanying him could not hear him in the least. He had been posing by the lakes water for nearly an hour, and the air that surrounded him seemed to become colder as the minutes ticked by. “Are we almost done?” He questioned, looking over at the brunette that stood just a few meters away.

 

                     “Almost.”

 

                     The greenette groaned, crossing his arms whilst doing so. He wanted to get the photoshoot done, so he could finally relax and hangout with the brunette. That was the only reason why he wanted come, not to take part in the photoshoot, but to be able to talk with the other.

 

                     “And that’s a wrap! I feel as if these might be better than the ones before!” Hoseok sifted through his camera, gaze admiring every photo that they came across. He loved how photogenic [your name] was, and how breathtaking the boy’s beauty was. “I stand corrected, these are far better than the ones before.” He stood up from his crouched position, and jogged over to the greenette. “Just look at this one!” He shoved his camera into the other boy’s face, a look of joy adorning his own.

 

                     “You are so cute.” The [eye color] orbed boy smiled, and pinched the others cheek. “These do look a lot nicer. I have to say, you did an amazing job when capturing the grass behind me. I don’t think that it would have looked very summery without it.”

 

                     “Why do you always comment on the scenery? When we were going through the spring photos today, you said that it was the cherry blossoms that made everything beautiful! Now it’s the stupid grass? Just accept it, you’re attractive.”

 

                     Both boys grew quiet, not knowing what to say. They both were surprised by the brunette’s outburst, but had no idea how to change the subject. They stood in front of each other, gazes glued to the ground below. Not a sound left either of them, not even a breath could be heard. The atmosphere felt suffocating for the two.

 

                     “You’re attractive too.” [your name] mumbled, blushing fiercely. He had something else in mind that he was going to say, but those three words made their way out instead. “I mean, have you seen yourself? You’re gorgeous. Your smile lights up any room that you make your way in. Your-”

 

                     “Why do we feel as if we need to do this? Why do we mask our feelings for each other?” Hoseok stopped speaking, allowing the silence to blanket itself among the two once more. He had so many things that he wanted to say, and he so desperately wanted to let them out. With a shaky sigh, he spoke. “We should show that we’re glad to see each other. Show that we really care about the other, because as we grow up, our passions will fade and our enthusiasm will get mistaken as foolishness. We can’t let the grey world take over our feelings, and should just let our light shine.”

 

                     He paused once again, taken a small breath. He was extra nervous to say the last thing on his mind. He did not want to ruin the relationship he already had with the greenette, but something urged him to go one. “I really like you [your name]. When I first seen you, I knew that I was in love. It may sound stupid, but it’s the truth. I think that you are an amazing person, and just really enjoy being around you.”

 

                     The greenette stood stalk still, not knowing what he should add. He slowly brought up his head, and locked gazes with the brunette. His words caught in his throat, and his mind went blank. With what little sense he had left, he leaned forward, and pecked the others cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered, voice cracking the slightest bit. “I really like you too.”

 

                     Hoseok smiled sweetly at the other boy, gaze turning soft. “You are such a cutie.” He whispered, left hand gently stroking the other’s cheek. “I have no idea why on Earth I was blessed with your presence, but I’m grateful. I’m just so damn grateful that I could meet someone as perfect as you.”

 

                     “I’m blessed to have met you.” [your name] whispered, a smile toying at his lips as well. “I have a very serious question to ask you.” His gaze went serious as he looked at the other boy.

 

                     “You can ask me anything.”

 

                     “When are we meeting next week? I just need to know when I should dye my hair again. It’s just such a pain to go through all that work in such little time.”

 

                     Hoseok slapped the other boy playfully. “You’re an idiot.” He grumbled. “Now, we’ll be meeting next week around this time. That is, if you’re free then.” He shrugged, whilst chuckling quietly.

 

                     “Good, good. I’ll have to keep that in mind then.” [your name] leaned forward once again, this time placing a small kiss on the other boys lips. “I can’t wait to see you again.” He whispered. He leaned back, and waved playfully. “Until next week!” He quickly ran away, confusing the other boy.

 

                     “[your name], why-” The brunette stopped mid-sentence once he realized he no longer had his camera. “That asshat.” He ran after the greenette, set on retrieving his camera back once again.


	3. Autumn

* * *

　　　　The air was much chillier than the days prior, creating a much more cold atmosphere, as for the third week in a row, [your name] posed for a camera. He had been smart, and wore a thick sweater that shielded his skin from the air. He tugged it closer to his skin, trying as hard as he possibly could to hold the warmth inside. He took a couple sneak peeks at the brunette that stood just a few meters away. Almost immediately his cheeks turned a dark pink. He was still embarrassed that the two had confessed their feelings just the last week, but he loved it nonetheless. He felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off of his chest.

 

　　　　"Stop looking at me." The brunette hollered, snapping a photo of the other boys face as he did so. He loved that they could not keep their eyes off of each other, but it was getting in the way of his project. He needed innocent shots, as if he was taking photos of the boy by secret. That had been his goal, but now things seemed to be taking a turn. Every photo he had taken either was blurry, or the other boy was looking at him. He loved the photos regardless, and was deciding on changing his project description, but he was just hoping that maybe he could stick with it for just that week. "If you look at me one more time-" He threatened, shaking his head.

 

　　　　"I don't see the problem though! I should be able to look at you! I mean, you could change the _innocent_ and secret photos, to you seen me and began to take photos, but I eventually seen you." The orange haired boy pursed his lips, already getting irritated. He just wanted to be able to look at the other boy without getting yelled at. They both had been quite busy with their schedules since the last time that they met, that they had not been able to see each other till just that day. It wasn't going to ruin the project fully if they just met eyes a couple times, and maybe sent each other a smile or two.

 

　　　　"You sound like a creep." The brunette shook his head, a fake look of disgust adorning his features. He continued to snap the photos, each one coming out semi-better than the one before it. He slowly began to smile as he began to get more and more into his photography work. He changed the filter a couple times, taking both colorful and monochrome photos. He thought that the other boy looked beautiful in both, so it would not hurt just to get a little extra. 

 

　　　　He hit the shutter button one last time, allowing it to take the final photo for the day. He had taken at least two hundred photos that day alone. He scrolled through some, smiling as he watched the orange haired boys expression change each and every time. Not once did the other boy hold the same expression, making each photo incredibly unique. "I think we did well today." He stated, closing the couple meters gap that had separated them. "Just look at these. You look so magnificent." Hoseok was not one to use such words, so that coming from him said a lot.

 

　　　　"You truly are an artist." [your name] commented. He loved how the photos turned out better than the ones before them. Each one held a different angle, a different effect, and some even had been taken with the zoom on so only his face could be seen in the shot. "They're beautiful." He whispered. He leaned forward, and placed a small peck on the brunette's cheek. "I would not be surprised if you became famous just because of your photography."

 

　　　　"If I did become famous, I would make sure to take you with me. I would be the photography, and you my beautiful model." Hoseok placed his camera into his bag, and wrapped an arm around the [eye color] eyed boys shoulder. "Now, I believe I promised you a date over the phone."

 

　　　　The two began walking in sync, not one moving ahead, or falling behind. They both held each other tightly, as if they would never be able to see the other again. Neither of them knew where they were headed, they just knew that they were going somewhere. They had not planned out a date, so they both decided to stop at any place that they had come across, which just so happened to be a small building dedicated to laser tag.

 

　　　　"I'm going to kick your ass." [your name] taunted. He swung his gun around his index finger, making sure to keep the cord from hitting him in the face. "This kid and I will make sure that we get you." He looked down at a little boy that was around ten, and patted his head. They both had been given a vest with a blue outline going down the front and back, making them teammates.

 

　　　　"Yeah, well us two will kick your ass." Hoseok looked down at a little girl that was around ten as well. "She looks like she knows what she's getting into." He stated, smiling down at her. Normally he would have been upset that he had gotten someone so young on his team, but it would not have been fair if two older players were going against the younger players.

 

　　　　The timer had dinged, announcing that both teams had to get to their starting points. Both the blue, and red headed to their beginning spots, and began conversing about their plan of attacks. Once everything had been discussed, they separated to their individual spots, and awaited for the second timer to sound.

 

　　　　Hoseok was the first to move when he had heard the sound. He slipped out from behind the spot that he had began at, and walked over to another. He was going to flank [your name] and his tiny teammate, as his own teammate tried to hit them. His plan of attack, however, had failed miserably. Just as he slipped out from hiding, he felt a tiny shock hit the vest that he wore around his torso. Just a few feet away stood the little boy.

 

　　　　The brunette dragged his feet over to the waiting area, his eyes connecting with [eye color] ones from the boy that had already been sitting there. "How the Hell are you here?" He asked, appalled to see the other boy.

 

　　　　"She had a pretty good aim. She seen me, and shot me just as I tried to shoot her. One thing lead to another, and here I am. I tell you, those kids aren't messing around. She hit me straight where my heart is, and holy shit did that scare me."

 

　　　　The brunette chuckled. He took a seat next to the other boy, making sure to leave no gap between the two. "Let's just sit and watch." He mumbled, resting his head on the orangettes shoulder. He tried to keep his eyes open, only to shut them once he felt fingers raking through his hair. He felt at ease, and just wanted nothing more than to sleep, and that was exactly what he did.


	4. Winter

* * *

               The atmosphere felt heavier than normal. Maybe it was the humidity that hung in the air, or maybe it was the feeling between the two boys that stood meters apart. It was the last day that they would see each other, and the last day for the project photos. They had went on a date the previous week, but that had just been for fun, right? Both boys had no idea whether they enjoyed being together, especially because they had both been working together and only that.

 

               The [hair color] haired boy knew what his feelings were for the other boy, but he had no idea whether the other boy’s feelings were mutual. Everything that could have been said, could have just been because of work. It could have been a false statement just to keep him from leaving. The only thing that troubled him with that, was that he had never announced that he liked men in the first place.

 

               The brunette on the other hand was worried that he had over done it the past could of weeks. First he made a huge confession, and then he asks for a date. He felt like such an idiot, and had no idea how to act around the other boy. He had been a nervous wreck while even thinking about them two being together, that his photography work suffered greatly.

 

               “I’m really starting to hate this.” He complained, deleting more photos. He hated how each and every one of them had turned out either blurry, or distorted. He had been trying to do his usual magic with his camera, but it just was not working. With an aggravated sigh he placed the equipment down, and flopped down onto the grass. He didn’t even bother telling the other boy, just because that same thing had been happening for three hours straight. Take some photos, delete said photos, and lay on the grass in defeat, just to continue the process once again.

 

               [your name] groaned as he himself fell onto the grass. He was beginning to hate modeling, especially because it took forever. He had been going through hot and cold spells, which made him feel disgusting all over. The weather was really taking a toll on his health, and his hair. His hair had started from its normal mess, but only got frizzier and frizzier as the hours ticked by. By now he probably looked as though he had stuck his finger inside of an electrical socket.

 

               They both lay in the grass, each not speaking a word. They had nothing to say, due to they had expressed it many times before. Every time they would collapse in on themselves they would complain about how crappy the day was, and how they both just wanted to go home. Eventually they had stopped talking altogether, and just sat in silence.

 

               Getting bored, [your name] stood, and walked over to where the camera lay. With one swift movement it was locked in his hands, with his right index finger over the shutter button. He slowly bent down, and began to take quite a lot of photos of the brunette that lie a foot away. He changed up his angles and even changed the filter here and there. The photos that he had taken looked pretty good, in his opinion that is.

 

               After he had felt that he had taken enough, he placed the camera back down, and lied next to the brunette. “Maybe we should call it quits for today.” He murmured, wanting nothing more than to just go home and take a long bath. “It is quite obvious that today is just not our day, so why not just shove everything off for tomorrow?” His words had secret motives as well. He was hoping that they could see each other once again, instead of just giving each other up completely.

 

               “I don’t know. I just need this project done, then maybe I could begin doing what I actually want to do.”

 

               To say that [your name] was hurt would be an understatement. He was beyond that. “Oh, alright.” He whispered, voice sounding dull. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, his feelings were reciprocal, but he had just been toyed with once again. It was not the first, nor probably the last time that people would take advantage of his feelings. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

               Both boys sat up, one tired from countless disappointments, and the other hurt from his foolishness. They separated to their normal places, and began to do what they had been doing for the past three hours now.

 

               The brunette hit the shutter button, and instantly looked at the photo that he had captured. It did not look that bad, nor did it look that good. The photo was of average quality, as if an amateur had taken it. “Can you try and look happier?” His words slightly shocked himself, especially because the other boy always looked wide awake and perky. He was beginning to worry that these photos were taking a toll on the other boy as well.

 

               “Look happier my ass.” [your name] smiled, but not his normal smile. No, this one was a smile of sorrow. He hoped that it was enough, however, just so they could finally go their separate ways. He hated that he felt that way, but that was all he wanted. “Is this better?” He called, grimacing slightly at his very fake tone of voice.

 

               “It looks forced. Is everything okay [your name?]” Hoseok placed his camera back in the grass, and advanced towards the other boy. “I do care for you, so please, tell me what’s going on?”

 

               “Bullshit. Doesn’t the words I want to get this done and over with so I can do stuff that I actually want to do ring a bell?” His voice cracked hallway through, but sounded stone cold none the less. “I hope that you have enough photos, because I can’t do this anymore.” He stood up from his seated position, and turned to walk away.

 

               Like every other cliché movie, one boy grabbed the other and held him close to his chest. “I truly do care for you. I only said that because I want to get this done, so we can hang out without doing business.” The brunette whispered lightly, placing a small kiss on the other boy’s temple.

 

               “Moron. You should have told me that before.”

 

               “Let’s take one last photo, just you and me. That can be the ending for the four seasons.” They both agreed, and sat down next to each other. With one last click of the shutter button, their project was finished, and their forced time was too.


End file.
